


All Is Faire

by Devils_Malady



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Malady/pseuds/Devils_Malady
Summary: Eivor is a university student home for the summer, working for her adoptive father's Medieval Faire. Her and Sigurd have worked there every summer for years. It's all fun and games. Mostly.Randvi is a phd candidate working on a research dissertation that her father had started work on before he passed away. She had to put most of her studies on the back burner as her mother needed help with the family bakery and coffee house.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off saying, I love an AU. Forgive me, I know a lot of people don't, but I really could read AU's all day. If any of this doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix it. I had a friend look it over, but any typos, same deal. She's not in the fandom but she listened to my angry screaming after i beat it the first go round. I'm nearly done with my second.  
> I'm a member of the SCA so history is my jam, but I didn't want this to be stuffy or otherwise burdened by historical accuracy. I wanted it to be fun. I guess we shall see? Also I know Jack Shit about Uni stuff. The closest experience I have is my wife's biochem and micro degree. So, forgive me there too.  
> Also i haven't written fanfic in over 4 years. This will be multi-chapter

Eivor and Sigurd looked forward to every summer since they were too young to remember when exactly. Summer brought their favorite hobby. Their parents had met as university students, young and wild, taking summer jobs where they could; the local Renaissance festival. It started as a bit of fun and turned into a passion. So when Eivor's parents were killed by a drunk driver, Styrbjorn adopted Eivor. He would make sure his best friend's child was taken care of and loved.

~17 years later~

"Sigurd! Get back here, you bacraut!" The woman growled at the retreating figure of her brother. They had just come home for the season to work the faire for the summer before returning to university.

"Get your arse moving, 'Wolf-Kissed'." Sigurd turned around to grin. "We'll be late for this summer's orientation."

"You _could_ help. We wouldn't have been running behind if you hadn't _misplaced_ your throwing axes." Eivor adjusted the strap of the bag on her shoulder, metal clanking noisily.

Sigurd sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. But when father yells, I'm pointing him in your direction. I may have lost my axes for just a few minutes, but you're the one who wanted to stop for those _disgusting_ energy drinks."

Eivor tossed the bag that contained their swords, axes, and other various weaponry to her brother. Readjusting the now more balanced weight of the armor bag, she grabbed the plastic convenience store bag from the floorboard of the truck. "Listen here. I don't mock you for your love of those awful reality shows. Leave my true love out of this."

"I thought mead was your true love?" Sigurd cocked an eyebrow. "And 'I'm a Celeb' is not awful."

"A woman can love more than one thing. Coffee is also one of my mistresses." Eivor huffed as they made it to the employee entrance.

"I can hear dad greeting the fresh blood. Come on." Within minutes the siblings had slipped into the orientation meeting for all the employees of the faire. It was mostly for those who had never worked the faire before but since their father had purchased the property, keeping the faire open nearly year round, Eivor and Sigurd were expected to be model employees.

"Well, good of my wayward vikingr to join us." Styrbjorn leveled his steely gaze at his children. The pair grinned back at him, earning a sigh. He looked back down at his clipboard, scanning the page, trying to find his place. "Ah, here we are. Since my dear children want to be late on the first day of the summer season, they can take entrance duty until lunch."

Eivor groaned at this, earning an elbow to the ribs by Sigurd. Everyone knew chatting up guests and handing out maps was not her favorite part of the job. She lived for the choreographed fights with Sigurd and the other norse performers. It wasn't that she was bad at talking to people, but she much preferred wielding her steel blade over her silver tongue.

Styrbjorn had the park vaguely sectioned into different time periods. He didn't want his faire to be limited to only the 'Renaissance'. This was supposed to be about fun for the visitors, not historical accuracy. Especially since both of his children loved to play viking. "Sigurd, Eivor. If you behave while greeting this morning, you can join the others at the east arena this afternoon." He saw them nod their understanding before he continued. "Okay, everyone go ahead and check the list here for area assignments, then you can go get dressed." He dismissed everyone to go about their days.

Eivor and Sigurd met each other outside of the employee dressing rooms after they had suited up. They made their way to the entrance and slid their weapons into place. "Are you ready for another hot, sweaty summer?" Sigurd looked at Eivor from the corner of his eye as he rifled through their weapon bag looking for the small hatchet he kept on the back of his belt. "Aye. I wouldn't trade this for anything." She grinned, checking that her axes were securely strapped to her belt. Sliding her helmet on and making sure her braided hair didn't get tangled in the aventail, with the bottom portion of her face still visible, she grinned.

* * *

"I still don't know how you dragged me out of the apartment. For this." The redheaded woman gestured to a painted sign directing faire guests to the entrance. "This is supposed to be my vacation." She said, whinier than she intended.

The dark haired woman with her laughed. "Randvi, you need to relax. You've been pouring over those silly maps your father left. A vacation shouldn't be spent locked away in a musty library."

Randvi frowned. "They're not silly. Dad was so close to something. I'm not sure even he knew what exactly, but…" she trailed off, looking off into the distance as if her father would come traipsing out of the woods to greet her. "I have to finish it, Valka."

"Just relax for one day. Your mother had to force you to take a vacation from the bakery. You would work yourself into dust. Just…" Valka sighed. "She knows how much it means to you, but you need to unwind a bit. You're burning your candle at both ends. You'll be back to your old maps before you know it." The corner of Valka's mouth curled into a smirk as she glanced around. "We'll find plenty to distract you here."

A while later, the two women had made it through the entrance, spotting a couple of familiar faces. "Yanli! Sunniva!" Valka called out over the ever increasing sound of the crowds. The two other women joined Randvi and Valka, walking further into the faire grounds. Randvi looked after her friends, her brows knit together in frustration. She knew they were trying to help, but she would rather be working on her research project. Her father had begun work on the same, some years ago, before he passed. He had a hunch and he rolled with it, leaving his work unfinished, for his daughter to continue.She came back to herself, looking around, eyes widening as she realized she had lost her friends in the crowd.

"Welcome! Friendly fighting, food, and fun for the whole family over in Grimm's Landing. Follow signs for the western arena. Maps here!" A voice crowed out above the crowd, offering directions and brochure maps of the faire grounds. The gravely sound was like a finger that ran its way up Randvi's spine, guiding her toward the source. Above the heads of other visitors she could see, what she assumed to be an employee wearing norse clothing and armor, standing on a wide platform. The figure was tall as it was, but they towered over visitors on their perch.

A tall man jumped up onto the platform, drawing a sword and banging it against his shield. "Face me, Wolf-Kissed!" His voice boomed across the area. The helmeted figure laughed- a strangely enthralling and playful sound- pulling a bearded axe from their belt. "You've come back for another beating, Sigurd?" Their tone amused.

"The only beating will be of your black heart as I remove it from your chest."

"A holmgang, then." The helmeted figure turned and threw the axe, sticking it cleanly into the man's shield. "When the sun is at its peak. Eastern grounds."

Before Randvi could get any closer to observe, a hand found her shoulder. "Randvi! I was speaking to you, and I turn around, you were not there." Valka scolded playfully. The dark haired woman looked in the direction Randvi had been staring. "Found something you like already?" Valka smiled that knowing smile.

A blush crept up Randvi's neck, as the redhead turned away. Valka cackled, walking after her friend.

* * *

The morning went by uneventfully and the siblings made their way to the eastern arena. Eivor jumped the short wall that stood as a barrier between the performers and the crowd. Her brother tossed her their bags before joining her.

"Sunbeam! Good of you two to join us. You had to piss off Styrbjorn on your first day back?" A woman, her hair shaved at the sides, said playfully as they approached.

"We have to keep our father on his toes. It keeps him young. Even if he doesn't agree." Sigurd clapped a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Good to see all of you again."

"Birna; great to see you remain the same pain in the arse, as always." Eivor grinned.

Another woman laughed from behind Birna. "I was afraid Styrbjorn would keep the both of you on door duty the whole season."

"He can't stay mad at us for that long, Soma." Eivor's grin turned a bit sheepish before she could flee to a storage area off to the side where the employees kept their weapons and props.

"So this afternoon I figure we can have the holmgang between Eivor and I. Anyone want to do some trick shooting?" Sigurd addressed the group assembled.

"I will." Ljufvina waved her hand up. "I think the crowds we've had today would get a kick out of some axes too."

"Birna; axes?" Sigurd turned his attention to the other woman.

"Sure. It's usually pretty easy to impress women that way. Makes for a more entertaining evening." Birna grinned.

Sigurd laughed. "You're not wrong! I have seen a few stunners today."

"It doesn't matter how many 'stunners' you see, Sigurd. No one in their right mind would want you." Eivor said as she re-joined the other performers, rubbing a gloved hand over Sigurd's carefully plaited hair. He swatted at her but she side-stepped his hand, laughing.

"Eh, Sigurd is not so bad." A darked haired man joined in. "If i were an impressionable faire guest, I'd probably fall for it."

Eivor choked on her laughter, her knees almost giving out. "Vili…" She managed between gasps for air and through tears. "Oh, Vili."

Sigurd's blush darkened. "Shut up, Vili! Before you say something you'll regret." "Oh, I'd never regret it, Sigurd." Vili smirked, winking at the redheaded man.

"Anyway!" Sigurd's voice cracked. Eivor didn't think her brother could get anymore red.

"We've had our fun. The Jarl's son has been teased enough." Eivor smirked at her brother. "Holmgang. Do we want to pull in an audience member to make sure we stay in the lines?"

"Ja. And a braver volunteer perhaps could hold one the targets for the shooting. Nothing _too_ harrowing though."

They liked to discuss their plans for the day. The group never wanted a returning guest to see a show that was exactly the same as the last time they had visited. Which led Eivor and Sigurd into their shenanigans with their cohorts. Between genuinely having a blast and trying to impress either some guest or even a co-worker on occasion- they never had downtime while in the faire grounds.

"We'll see if there are any 'stunners' as you say, brother." The sandy haired vikingr smirked as the others laughed and continued talking amongst themselves.

* * *

Sufficiently fed and currently working their way through cups of mead, the small group of women made their way toward the Eastern Arena. _'They said when the sun is high._ ' Randvi thought. A couple of cups into the mead, she had to herd her friends into the wooden stands surrounding a packed dirt circular field.

"Surprising that we ended up back here, hmm?" Valka didn't try to mask the amusement in her voice. "Which one was it, Randvi?"

Randvi shook her head. "No, Val. I just want to see how real their fighting looks." She lied.

As if on cue, the tall figure in the highly decorated helmet with the axes walked out in the center. "Brave souls who have come to bear witness," Randvi could see that it was a woman now and even as far as she stood away, she could see the piercing blue eyes looking out from the eye-holes of the helmet. The woman drew the axes from her belt. "To the death of the Jarl's only son."

The same man from earlier walked out after. "You're wrong, Wolf-Kissed. Today father loses a daughter!" He bellowed, drawing a greatsword. A murmur went up through the audience. Even in play, a blade that size would carry a weight behind it that most couldn't handle, but from what could be seen of the female fighters face, she seemed unbothered.

"A shame it has come to this, brother." Wolf-Kissed turned to face Sigurd. "Now, we need someone to call edges." She turned toward the audience. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Randvi was still distracted by the woman's eyes when the woman walked in her direction, a smirk pulling at her lips. She could see a long scar that ran up the woman's cheek now. "Looks like you have been offered up, my lady." Wolf-Kissed looked on in amusement. It took Randvi a few moments for her brain to catch up. She whipped her head around to see Valka, Yanli, and Sunniva looking anywhere but at her, failing miserably to mask their intoxicated laughter. The blush crept back up Randvi's neck as she looked back to the viking.

"I'm sure you could find a more suitable volunteer." The redhead tried to back out of the trap her friends had put her in.

"Nonsense. Come to me, take my hand, and just hop over the barrier." Randvi sighed, casting one last glare at her friends she stood up and walked down the bleachers to the short wall. It really wasn't a large jump from the bottom bleacher, but Randvi took the offered hand as she hopped over easily. "Thank you for your service, my lady. What is your name? So that when I win I might dedicate my victory to the valkyrie who graced our battlefield." Wolf-Kissed still had that nearly infuriating smirk on her lips.

The redhead cleared her throat. "Randvi." She replied, her response far shakier than she had wanted.

"No need to be nervous, Randvi." _'Oh...oh no.'_ The redhead's mouth went dry. "You just watch the lines of the square and make sure neither of us step over. If we do, call it." Wolf-Kissed pointed to the lines. "That's Sigurd, my brother. This is just a bit of fun. We're not going to hurt each other." The taller woman looked to her brother. "Much." She added quietly so that only Randvi could hear.

"And yours?" Randvi almost didn't recognize her own voice asking the other woman's name.

The man, Sigurd, smiled at her, nodding. "She is the Wolf-Kissed. Do you see the scar?" Sigurd gestured to his sister's neck. Eivor shook her head.

"Come at me, crow." She said, bringing them back to the moment. Randvi stood where the Wolf-Kissed had pointed out to her. The siblings made sure she was well out of square before they began circling each other. They had taken a couple of lazy swipes at each other, getting warmed up. The first fight of the season and they needed loosening up. As the two began taking harder and faster strikes at each other. A loud slamming came from the employees area off to the side.

"Eivor!" A voice roared.

"Oh for fuck sa-" Eivor groaned as a stocky man with a dark, receding hairline, was stomping toward the square.

"No, Dag. Go back to Grimm's Landing." Sigurd put himself between Dag and Eivor.

"Dag, don't do something you'll regret."

"I see you Eivor. I see what you are." Dag growled, trying to get around Sigurd.

"You can't talk sense into him, Sig."

"And who is this? Another man's girlfriend?" He gestured toward Randi.

Eivor rolled her eyes. "I didn't sleep with your girlfriend, Dag. This is a faire guest. Back down." She growled, her tone low and warning.

"No, not anymore. I've been waiting for this for too long." His nostrils flared as Eivor put herself in front of Randvi.

Eivor waved her hand at Sigurd and he moved to get Randvi out of the arena. "I apologize, miss. This…" Sigurd took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "This is not a part of the show!" He spoke to the audience. "Please walk in an orderly fashion out of the arena. Soma, Ljufvina!" The two women had come around the side of the arena, handed Sigurd a walkie-talkie and began guiding the spectators out.

"Sigurd to Styrbjorn, come in, over."

After a few moments a crackle rang out before the voice responded. "This is Styrbjorn, over."

"We have a big problem at the eastern arena. Dag. Over." They could hear the sigh before he responded. "Shit, I will be there as quickly as I can. Over."

As Randvi and her friends were leaving the arena, she looked back over her shoulder to the two in the center of the arena. The man was like a bull, charging at Eivor.

_'Eivor? Is that her real name?'_

Eivor sidestepped him, sliding her foot out to trip the man up. He growled as he hit the ground. "You bitch!"

"Calm down, Dag! We can talk about whatever this is!" Dag scrambled to his feet, lunging again, catching Eivor in her mouth, before she dipped out of the way again. Her lip split against her teeth. It could have been much worse.

"We are beyond words, _Wolf-Kissed_." He spit the name out like it was poison. "You should have saved all of us a lot of trouble and died with your parents."

Eivor went stock still, her spine rigid. "Don't. Don't talk about them." Blood trickled down her face, dripping off her chin.

"Or what? You'll bleed on me?"

Eivor shook, not from fear, but with rage and before Sigurd could get back to the pair, Eivor moved faster than Dag could react. She moved in, bringing her fist up, connecting with Dag's jaw so hard Randvi swore his feet left the ground.

Randvi had _never_ been so turned on in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eivor gets suspended and is a Tired Lesbian™️.  
> Randvi is a disaster bisexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. This was way later that i intended. Ive been distracted by CP2077. (Female V x Judy Alvarez has been living in my head, rent free. Might write something there because I have strong feelings and opinions about shit. No angst. Only happy.)   
> But maybe some angst for our favorite vikings?

Randvi didn't know why her body had betrayed her so quickly and so… intensely, but she stood outside the arena, her hand over her heart. She could feel the muscle beating faster and harder than anytime she could remember.

Her friends must have taken her reaction as fear as they all took stock of their surroundings. "You are safe now." Valka assured as she placed a hand on Randvi's shoulder. 

"You're away from those  _ brutes _ ." Yanli smiled at Randvi.

Sunniva shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I think I twisted my ankle in the rush to get out. I'd love another drink and to sit down at a more  _ civilized _ show." 

The group of friends walked away from the arena, but Randvi couldn't stop herself from looking back once more before they were out of sight.

* * *

Styrbjorn showed up quick enough, but the trouble was over. Eivor was in a dark mood as she looked anywhere but at the dark haired man, limp and unconscious, on the ground. Sigurd had bound Dag's hands with a zip tie in case he woke up before Styrbjorn could arrive.

"What in Helheim happened ?" Styrbjorn spoke calmly, both of his children began to look a bit green.

"D-Dad, I didn't  _ do  _ anything  _ or _ anyone. In spite of what Dag thinks." Eivor tried to keep her tone even but she failed. She was angry; at herself for allowing her anger to control her, at Dag for not believing her, at this whole unfortunate situation. She paused. She was especially irritated that Dag had interrupted the holmgang. She had wanted to impress the pretty redhead, Randvi. She rubbed her hands over her face to hide the dusting of a pink blush that found its way there.

Styrbjorn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We've been over this, Eivor." He sat down next to her, placing a meaty hand on her shoulder. "And yes, I know. I do. But if there are no repercussions, we could be facing legal ramifications."

Eivor paled. "What are you saying?"

"You're suspended for a week, at least." Styrbjorn didn't like having to do this.

Eivor shot up to her feet, turning on him. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" She growled. "I defended myself! He struck  _ me  _ first. I incapacitated him before he could do  _ worse _ , dad. He came at me with a _gues right there_. He could have injured more than me or his pride."

Sigurd looked on, sympathizing with his sister. "There was more than simple violence in his eyes, father."

"I believe you. Both of you. And I will be handling Dag. But I need the both of you to let me." The old man looked older in that moment. "He is fired, of course. And I will see about a restraining order. Keep your phone close, Eivor. Go home or take the day, go do something."

Eivor was dumbstruck by this turn of events. She went quiet as she went to change very quickly in the shed-like employee's only area. She haphazardly threw her armor into the other bag, grabbing the truck keys. She stalked out and headed for the exit, opposite of Styrbjorn. He didn't go after her, but Sigurd darted out to try to catch her. 

"Eivor."

"What is it, Sigurd?" Eivor said, her voice tight with emotion. Sigurd had never heard her sound so… heartbroken. Even when her parents died, she had gone a bit numb, staring blankly as their caskets had been lowered into the cold ground. She had remained standing there even as it began to rain, Styrbjorn and Sigurd waiting nearby to let her have her time.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? You did nothing wrong." Eivor sounded infinitely tired. "I'll see you later, okay?" She added before she turned and walked away towards the exit of faire grounds.

* * *

Eivor wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she didn't want to go home yet. It had been a long time since she had driven around her hometown. For the past few years, anytime she returned home, she was at the faire so often that she hadn't much time to do anything else before going back to university. So she drove, looking at the things that had changed. A modest sign caught her attention. It read ' _ Hrein Pâtisserie and Café' _ . Under the name, it read  _ 'est. 1930' _ . That made Eivor pause. She had never seen the name before.

Eivor parked the truck in the nearly empty parking area. She needed something, anything, to calm herself down. Catching sight of herself in the rearview mirror before she left the truck, a sound of annoyance escaping her throat when she saw the dried blood. Taking a water bottle and some leftover fast-food napkins, she managed to get most of it off. She inhaled sharply when she saw the split and the bruise that was forming. Dag hadn't caught her hard, her own teeth did the worst, but it still had wounded her pride. She entered the bakery, still low and miserable, but once she was inside, her senses were overwhelmed with the amazing scent of fresh baked goods  _ and _ coffee.

Eivor took a deep breath, feeling the anger drain out of her. She shook herself from her reverie, walking up to the counter. There was a pretty, middle aged redheaded woman behind the counter. Eivor imagined that 20 years ago, her hair would have been a magnificent flame. Now there was grey coming in at her temples, though it didn't take anything away from her beauty. 

The woman looked up from her busy work, smiling at Eivor. "Hello, welcome. You're a new face." Her eyes fell to Eivor's mouth, with mild alarm. "Oh dear, that looks painful… and fresh." She turned around, taking a few moments, before turning back to Eivor, holding out a small bundle. "Here. Take this." 

Eivor smiled before realizing that was a painful idea and she took the ice pack the woman had offered. "Thank you, ma'am." 

The woman laughed. "No need for ma'am. I'm not  _ that _ old." She motioned Eivor to come closer. "Call me Runa. What can I get for you?"

"Do you have a cure for a bad day?" Eivor joked dryly.

Runa drummed her fingers on the counter. "I have just the thing." She turned away, going about her work with practiced ease.

Eivor watched, ice pack held to her lip. "The sign says established in 1930, but I don't recall seeing it before." She said, slightly muffled.

"Ah, well, we were originally in a town about 3 hours away, but when my eldest daughter decided to go to university nearby, I wanted to be closer. So my youngest and I packed up and moved. We've been here about 3 years." Runa replied, setting a small plate and a steaming cup of coffee in front of Eivor. 

Eivor nearly cried at the beautiful sight of honey cake and coffee. "You are a goddess amongst mortals." She bowed dramatically, slipping briefly into the persona she used for the faire. "I can't believe this cafe has been here 3 years and I've never seen it."

Runa laughed again. It was a lovely sound, Eivor decided. The ring of her voice had a somewhat familiar quality. "Well, aren't you charming?"

"It's my job to be charming, well, sort of." Eivor removed the ice pack. "I work at the Faire during the summer uni break. " 

Eivor went to hand the redhead money, but Runa waved her off. "You looked like you could use a pick-me-up. Don't worry about it." The redhead went back to her busy work. "Besides, you're doing me a favor there. I would have had to throw it away after closing."

The sandy haired young woman was unused to new people being so nice. It wasn't that people didn't like Eivor, but she kept everyone at arms length. "Thank you. You are far too kind. But if you won't take my money," Eivor pulled her wallet back out and removed three friends-and-family passes to the Faire. "Take these. You said you have kids, right? If you are so inclined, please come out and enjoy the Faire. There's something for everyone." Eivor took the cake and the coffee. "Or you can throw them away." She shrugged one shoulder.

Runa took the passes with a smile. "I will see what my girls think." She placed them under the counter. "Where do you work in the park? So we can determine if you  _ really _ are so charming 'for work'. I need a second opinion."

Eivor couldn't stop the blush that crept into her cheeks. "My brother and I work in the Norselands. But I'm almost certain there are far more entertaining attractions elsewhere." Eivor took the cake and coffee to a small table in the corner, Runa's laughter following her in her retreat.

The honey cake was the best Eivor had ever tasted, with the coffee being a perfect compliment. So good, in fact, she had _ nearly _ forgotten about Dag. After a few people had come and gone, Eivor was the only customer remaining. It was late in the afternoon as she finished her beverage.

"So what happened to your face?"

"Wow, right to it, okay." Eivor turned her attention to the obviously bored owner, a smile pulling at her mouth before she could stop it. She chose her words carefully. "A co-worker brought a grievance to my attention. As I tried to implement verbal conflict resolution, he presented his counter with a 5-point presentation."

"So your co-worker was mad and punched you in the face?"

"He did. Would have done worse. He  _ wanted _ to. Then he said something he shouldn't have... I knocked him out." Eivor shrugged, her anger drained. "He nearly endangered a guest and I've been handed a suspension."

"Well, that seems a silly decision. You defended yourself and a Faire guest."

"Boss man can't play favorites." Eivor shrugged again. "It's fine, really. He did what he had to. But I should head home. Thank you, Runa. This really lifted my spirits. The cake was amazing."

Runa beamed with pride. "It's my daughter's recipe. She made it this morning before I shooed her out to go have a day off. She's very good. But she works far too hard."

The two women said their goodbyes but as Eivor opened the door, she heard Runa speak again. "Oh, I never got your name."

"It's Eivor." The taller woman smiled, waving goodbye. She was in a much better mood leaving the bakery than when she left work earlier in the day. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Eivor. Come back and see us. I'm sure my girls would love to pick your brain about historical accuracy. "

* * *

Eivor was camped out in the living room, her feet kicked up on the coffee table when Styrbjorn and Sigurd got home. 

"Eivor?" Styrbjorn poked his head into the room.

"It's fine, dad. I'm not mad at you."

Eivor heard her father exhale in relief. "Thank the Gods."

"I'm pissed at Dag. I'm a bit mad with myself, but I know you did what you had to." Eivor looked over the back of the couch at Styrbjorn, giving him one of her signature smirks.

Styrbjorn placed a hand on Eivor's shoulder. "You've really matured, Eivor. I am very proud of you."

Eivor's smirk faltered. "Thanks." She mumbled before her father left the room. Sigurd hopped over the back of the couch, landing next to Eivor, jostling his shoulder against hers. "Hey."

"Yes?" Eivor quirked an eyebrow.

"That wasn't like you."

"Which? Punching Dag? I feel like that was pretty on brand."

"You letting dad off the hook."

Eivor sighed, muting the television. "I was really pissed off at him earlier. But as I was driving around, I found this cafe. This really nice woman was there and we chatted." Sigurd quirked an eyebrow, a smirk forming, as Eivor ignored him and continued. "But I felt a hell of a lot better leaving than I had when I arrived." Eivor looked over at her brother. "I let my anger control my actions. There are consequences to actions."

Sigurd laughed, smiling brightly at his sister. "Who would have guessed you would ever take Dr. Guthrum's advice?"

Eivor rolled her eyes. "The old man had some decent shit to say." She went back to flipping through the stations. "He just usually said it wrong."

Sigurd had referred to the therapist their high school had made Eivor attend. They had never seen eye to eye during her sessions.

"Everything go okay?"

"Aye. Didn't see that girl again though. She was cute. I was going to ask for her number."

Eivor snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Shut up." Sigurd blushed. "I was." He grabbed the remote. "So what about the woman from the cafe?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Eivor's face contorted with horror. "Ew, what? No, she reminded me of mom, you nasty bastard." She grabbed the remote back. "Go shower. You fucking reek."

* * *

Randvi got home earlier than she had anticipated, but she wasn't complaining. After the not-so-friendly fight she had witnessed earlier in the day, she had felt exhausted. Overall, she had a lovely day out with her friends, but she was glad to be home.

"Is that you, Randvi?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." Randvi called in reply, before she kicked her shoes off and joined her mother in the kitchen. She was seated at the kitchen table chatting with Valka's mother, Svala, their neighbor. "Hey, mamma."

"Hey." Her mother smiled at her over her cup of tea. "Did you have a nice day out?"

Randvi nodded. "It was fun." 

Svala leaned back in her chair to look at Randvi. "Valka says you nearly got caught up between a couple miscreants fighting?"

Randvi stopped herself from rolling her eyes but she didn't hide her laugh. "Valka was more than willing to volunteer me to be a part of the show, but it wasn't like that." She sat down at the table with the older women while her mother poured her a cup of tea. "Looked like a co-worker or something had an issue that he couldn't wait to deal with." She shrugged. "If anything, the guy was at fault. The other employee just defended herself. And me, for that matter." Randvi said before she took a sip of her tea, her mother looking at her quizzically.

"Where did you girls go today?" Her mother rested her chin on her hand.

"Oh, uh, that Renn Faire park." The conversation about Randvi's day faded into the conversation that Runa and Svala were having but after a few minutes, Svala said her goodbyes and headed home. 

Runa bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "I met one of the Faire employees earlier. Came into the cafe. It must have been her day off." She set down her mug. "What did the assaulted employee look like?"

Randvi felt her cheeks redden. "Tall? Broad shoulders? I don't really know?" She looked away from her mother. "She was wearing a helmet. W-why?"

"No reason. Just curious." She watched her daughter closely, a knowing smile curling her lips. Randvi hated when her mother could read her this way so she tried to push the thoughts of the muscular viking woman out of her head, as if her mother could read her mind. "I do have these." She slid the Faire passes across the table toward her eldest. "If you had fun, we could go back."

Randvi looked at her mother, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Where did you get these?"

"The woman who came into the cafe gave them to me." When her mother didn't elaborate further, she shifted in her seat. Her mother was absolutely insufferable about people she thought her daughter might be partial to and she was absolutely trying to figure out if that was the case with the Faire employee she had defended to Svala. "Besides, I need a second opinion."

* * *

A couple of days passed by with Eivor on suspension and she was getting fidgety. Styrbjorn had told her that he had managed to get Dag not to press charges, but she had to stay on suspension until things with the restraining order were sorted. He had assured her it wouldn't be much more than the original week. It was Sigurd's day off and with nothing better to do, Eivor packed up her laptop in a backpack and told her brother to come along. She could get out of the house, while working on some research for her planned thesis, while spending time with one of her favorite people. But she wouldn't lie to herself; she had been thinking about that cake for the past 2 days. Eivor hadn't lied when she had told Sigurd that Runa had reminded her of their mom. It was a strange comfort she wasn't accustomed to, but she decided that she liked it. 

It was unsurprising that Eivor found herself in the parking lot of the cafe again. 

"This the place you talked about the other day?" Sigurd asked as she parked the truck.

"Yeah. Best honey cake I've ever tasted." Grabbing her bag, they went inside. Met at the door by the same wonderful scents as a few days prior, the tension drained from her shoulders quickly. The woman behind the counter had her back turned toward Eivor, her fire-red hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her stature and hair was definitely similar to Runa's, so she figured this was one of her daughters. As Eivor walked up even to the counter to order the woman turned, causing Eivor to fumble with her backpack, nearly dropping it in the process. There stood Randvi, looking up at Eivor with those blue eyes that someone could drown in. Things clicked into place in her mind and she's mad that she didn't place the resemblance before. The last time she was here, she had been thinking about this very woman.

Randvi wiped her hands on a kitchen towel, smiling at Eivor. "Good morning! Welcome." It was only a moment before Randvi's smile faltered as her eyes landed on Sigurd, then her gaze bore back into the woman in front of her.

Eivor was at a loss for words herself as she felt her face get hot. Words were caught in her throat but before she could return the greeting, Runa walked out of the back room with a tray of fresh bread. 

"Oh Eivor. Welcome back, dear."

"Eivor?"

Sigurd grabbed his sister by the shoulders and pulled her back, Eivor still stock still, surprised. "Randvi! Right? What a surprise!" He grinned at the women. 


End file.
